Eine wundersame Elbe
by Gwen-Silver
Summary: Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter macht sich eine Elbe auf nach Bruchtal, um dort einige unerwartete Entdeckungen zu machen.
1. Chapter 1

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

seit fast 2 Jahren schreibe ich nun an dieser FanFiction und freue mich diese endlich zu veröffentlichen. Ein großes Dankeschön gilt _Liderphin_ die ohne zu verzagen sich durch meine Geschichte gewühlt, den einen oder anderen Fehler ausgemerzt und mich auf kleine logische Tatsachen hingewiesen hat. Vielen Dank noch mal an dieser Stelle.

Viel Spaß allen beim Lesen meiner Story – über die eine oder andere Review würde ich mich freuen.

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere (außer meinen eigenen) gehören J. R. R. Tolkien. Ich schreibe dies hier nur zu meiner und anderer Freude und verdiene damit auch kein Geld.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war ein wunderschöner Herbstmorgen im September 3005 des Dritten Zeitalters. Die Vögel verkündeten schon seit Stunden den neuen Tag, doch Elrond wollte heute nicht aufstehen. Gerade heute, wo es soviel zu tun gab und auch noch eine Delegation aus Lothlorien erwartet wurde, schaffte er es einfach nicht sich auf zu raffen. Er hätte es sich verkneifen sollen, das neue Buch gestern Abend noch zu beginnen. Lange saß er noch in seinem Lehnsessel und lass in dem Kräuterkundebuch, bis der Mond schon fast den Zenit überschritten hatte. Fast wieder eingedöst, horchte er auf, als er von draußen Stimmengewirr hörte.

_Was haben sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt?_ fragte er sich im Stillen und stand widerwillig auf. Als zu dem Lärm noch unverständliches Geschrei dazu kam, horchte er auf und eilte sich seine Gewandung anzuziehen. Schnellen Schrittes lief er nach unten und hinaus auf den Hof. Was er zu sehen bekam verschlug ihm die Sprache und zauberte kurz darauf ein leichtes Lächeln in sein Gesicht.

Unkoordiniert liefen die Krieger Bruchtals aufgeregt hin und her, versuchten sich zu sammeln und gleichzeitig auf Glorfindels Befehle zu reagieren. Beides zu gleich schien nicht so gut zu funktionieren, denn immer wieder stießen einige von ihnen zusammen und brachten noch mehr Durcheinander in die übliche Aufstellung.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Elrond leicht verwundert Erestor, der wie immer tadellos gekleidet neben ihn trat.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber es sieht nicht so aus, als ob dies eine Übung sei."

„Die Delegation aus Lothlorien ist gleich da und sie werden von Orks verfolgt", rief Elrohir seinem Vater zu und ward kurz darauf im Getümmel verschwunden.

„Das sollen Bruchtals Krieger sein? Da ist ein Haufen Orks koordinierter", bellte Glorfindel, doch das half auch nicht so recht. Etwas geordneter schaffte es der erste Trupp durch das Tor, an deren Spitze seine beiden Söhne Elrohir und Elladan ritten.

„Das kann heute was werden", murmelte Elrond und ging kopfschüttelnd zurück ins Haus, um wenigstens ein etwas ruhigeres Frühstück zu sich nehmen zu können. So einen Trubel hat es im Hause Elrond´s schon lange nicht mehr gegeben – außer die Zwillinge hatten wieder was angestellt.

Endlich hatten die Zwillinge Sichtkontakt, doch der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot, war etwas verwirrend. Einige Meter entfernt war die Delegation aus Lothlorien, die krampfhaft versuchte der Meute Ork´s Herr zu werden, während etwas weiter abseits eine ihnen unbekannte Person mit einem kleineren Haufen Ork´s kämpfte. Die Schwerthiebe der Unbekannten gingen schnell und genau auf den Gegner nieder und dezimierten sehr präzise deren Anzahl.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Elrohir mehr sich als seinen Bruder.

„Keine Ahnung. So wie es aussieht ist diese Person nicht aus Lothlorien", antwortete dieser und griff beherzt in den kleinen Kampf ein.

Recht bald hatte man den Haufen Orks zerschlagen und jetzt sah man recht fasziniert der unbekannten Person zu, wie diese den verbliebenen Orks rasch den Gar aus machte.

Elrohir wollte ihr schon eine Warnung zurufen, da ein Ork einen feigen Angriff von hinten bei der Unbekannten versuchte. Doch sie hatte ihn schon längst bemerkt und nutzte den Schwung des Orks, um diesen über sich zu schleudern und ihn anschließend mit einem gezielten Schwerthieb zu töten. Die restlichen Orks merkten schnell, dass sie diese kleine Schlacht verloren hatten und liefen so schnell wie möglich in einen kleinen angrenzenden Wald.

Elladan erkundigte sich bei den Elben aus Lothlorien, ob alles in Ordnung sei, während Elrohir zu der Unbekannten ritt. Diese suchte in aller Ruhe ihre Waffen zusammen, wischte diese an ihrem Mantel ab, um sie kurz darauf wieder an ihrem Platz zu verstauen.

„Seid gegrüßt", sprach er sie an, doch sie reagierte nicht auf ihn. Etwas verärgert wollte Elrohir nach setzten, als sie sich endlich zu ihm umdrehte.

„Seid gegrüßt", sagte sie und verstaute den Dolch, den sie eben noch in der Hand hielt.

Elrohirs Augen wurden groß, als er sah, dass es sich um eine Elbe handelte. Sie war nicht sehr groß, zierlich gebaut und sie reichte ihm gerade mal bis zur Schulter. Ihre Augen waren strahlend blau wie das Meer an einem schönen Sommertag. Die Haut schien aus Elfenbein zu sein, seidig glatt und ebenmäßig, und ihre Haare – ihre Haare waren silbern. Außer Lord Celeborn war ihm noch nie ein silbern haariger Elb begegnet.

„Ihr müsst einer von Elronds Söhnen sein. Ich hoffe sehr, dass Euer Vater sich momentan in Bruchtal aufhält, da ich eine Nachricht für ihn habe."

„Dann folgt uns – es ist nicht mehr weit", meinte Elladan, der heran geritten war und damit seinen Bruder aus der Sprachlosigkeit half. Zusammen mit der Delegation aus Lothlorien ritt man nach Bruchtal.

„Wie ist Euer Name?" versuchte Elladan ein Gespräch mit der Unbekannten zu beginnen.

„Ich werde Morvin genannt. Welcher der berüchtigten Zwillinge seid Ihr?"

„Mein Name ist Elladan ..."

„Und ich bin Elrohir", beendete dieser mit einem Lächeln den Satz.

„Woher kommt Ihr?"

„Ich komme aus Edhellond."

„Interessant. Was für eine Nachricht habt Ihr denn für unseren Vater?"

„Seid ihr immer so neugierig?" gab sie frech zurück. Elrohir, der hinter den beiden ritt, konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Endlich angekommen, wurden alle von Lord Elrond begrüßt und nach drinnen geleitet. Morvin, die den Herrn von Bruchtal erst später um eine Audienz bitten wollte, führte in der Zwischenzeit ihr Pferd in den Stall und lud die Satteltaschen und ihre Gepäckrolle ab.

Wieder draußen auf dem Hof, fand sie nur noch die Zwillinge und einige wenige geschäftige Galadhrim – der Rest schien schon nach drinnen gegangen zu sein und so steuerte sie auf die beiden Lords zu.

„Wäret ihr so freundlich mir ein Zimmer zu geben, damit ich mich nach der langen Reise frisch machen kann?"

„Ja, sicher." Elladan winkte einen Elb heran und wies ihn an ihr ein Zimmer zu geben und für alles weitere zu sorgen.

„Kann ich Euch beim Tragen helfen?" bot sich Elrohir an und wollte ihr schon die Gepäckrolle abnehmen.

„Es ist sehr schwer", gab sie ihm zu verstehen und ließ, als er die Rolle sicher hatte, los.

Elrohir staunte nicht schlecht, als er die Gepäckrolle entgegen nahm und kurzzeitig etwas in die Knie ging.

„Was habt ihr darin verstaut, dass es so schwer ist?" fragte er leicht verwundert.

„Nur zwei Decken und ein paar Waffen."

„Noch mehr Waffen?"

„Ja."

„Aber ihr seid doch schon sehr gut ausgerüstet."

„Das schon, aber bestimmte Begegnungen verlangen auch nach den passenden Waffen und daher habe ich einige mehr mitgenommen."

„Mehr mitgenommen", echote er nur, während er ihr und dem Elb durch das Haus folgte.

Das ihr zugewiesene Zimmer konnte man nicht als groß bezeichnen, doch es war recht gemütlich eingerichtet. Gegenüber der Tür befand sich ein Balkon, von dem aus man einen schönen Blick auf den liebevoll angelegten Garten Bruchtals hatte. In dem Zimmer stand neben einem Bett, das recht groß war und sehr gemütlich aussah, auch ein kleiner Tisch mit zwei Stühlen. In einem kleinen Schrank, der an der Wand stand, konnte man seine Kleidung und Schuhe unterbringen. Wenige Meter daneben war die Tür, die zum angrenzenden Bad führte.

Nachdem sich Elrohir verabschiedet hatte, warf Morvin die Satteltaschen achtlos auf den Boden, während sie die entgegengenommene Gepäckrolle sorgfältig auf den Boden legte. Schwungvoll streifte sie ihre Stiefel und den Umhang ab, bevor sie auf den Balkon ging.

Von drinnen hörte sie eine Stimme, die ihr mitteilte, dass für sie ein Bad eingelassen sei. Morvin bedankte sich und fing an sich aus ihrer Lederrüstung zu schälen, nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. Die Schnallen auf der rechten Seite hatte sie schon geöffnet. Die auf der linken Seite noch nicht ganz, als sich ein Stechen bemerkbar machte.

„Bei den Valar – hab ich mir doch eine Rippe gebrochen", murmelte sie und versuchte so schmerzfrei wie möglich aus dem recht gut sitzenden Lederwams zu kommen.

„Ich sollte es in Zukunft unterlassen Orks über die Schulter zu werfen."

Weiter vor sich hin murmelnd zog sie sich ganz aus und ging ins Badezimmer, um endlich das lang ersehnte Bad zu nehmen. Die Reise war lang und anstrengend gewesen und die Möglichkeiten sich zu waschen, hatten in den letzten Tagen zu wünschen übrig gelassen.

Die wohlige Wärme und die dazu gegebenen Öle waren so entspannend, dass sie kurzer Hand die Augen schloss. _Nur einen kurzen Moment_, dachte sie sich und war wenige Augenblicke später eingedämmert.

Ein stetiges Klopfen an der Badezimmertüre ließ sie hochfahren. Ein scharfer Stich durchfuhr ihre linke Seite und den darauf folgenden Schmerzensschrei konnte sie nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen", hört sie eine weibliche Stimme vor der Tür fragen.

Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet öffnete Morvin die Tür und blickte auf eine noch recht junge Elbe, die sie etwas schüchtern ansah.

„Ja, alles in bester Ordnung. Ich habe mir nur eine Rippe gebrochen", erklärte sie der Elbin.

„Das solltet Ihr Herrn Elrond zeigen", erwiderte diese und wurde kurz darauf etwas rot im Gesicht.

„Verzeiht. Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Almil und ich bin für die Dauer Ihres Aufenthaltes für Sie da."

„Ich werde nicht viel brauchen, da ich nicht vor habe länger als nötig hier zu verweilen."

Morvin sah auf dem Bett schon frische Sachen liegen und als sie sich zu Almil umdrehte, war diese schon verschwunden.

Mit einem Schulterzucken ging sie zum Bett und zog Hose und Tunika an. Über die auf dem Boden stehenden Schuhe konnte sie nur lächeln und so zog sie kurzer Hand zwei Halbstiefel aus einer ihrer Satteltaschen.

Kaum angekleidet stand Almil mit einem Heiler im Zimmer.

„Herr Elrond ist verhindert, aber lasst wenigstens Gildor Eure Verletzung ansehen."

„Es ist keine oberflächliche Verletzung – ich habe mir eine Rippe gebrochen. Das ist schon öfters geschehen und auch immer ohne große Versorgung wieder verheilt", erwiderte Morvin und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Oberkörper.

„Lasst mich wenigstens nachsehen ob der Bruch glatt ist oder gerichtet werden muss", schaltete sich jetzt Gildor ein und machte einen Schritt auf Morvin zu.

„Vergesst es. An mir wird nicht herumgedrückt, gerichtet oder eingerenkt."

„Aber ...", versuchte es der Heiler noch mal.

„Nein und das ist mein letztes Wort." Morvin packte beide am Arm und schob sie auf den Gang hinaus. Mit einem etwas lauterem Knall warf sie die Tür ins Schloss

Vor der Tür standen nun eine entsetzte Almil und ein Kopf schüttelnder Gildor.

„Ich werde mit Herrn Elrond reden", meinte dieser nur und ging.

Vor Elronds Arbeitszimmer blieb Gildor stehen und klopfte zaghaft an. Seine Hoffnung, Herr Elrond hätte das Klopfen überhört, verflog, als er ein lautes "Herein" hörte.

Langsam öffnete er die Tür. Elrond saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sortierte gerade einige Unterlagen und Briefe, die aus Lothlorien gekommen waren.

„Ich kann auch später wiederkommen, falls ich stören sollte", versuchte es Gildor, doch Elrond winkte ihn schon herein.

„Ich bin gleich soweit, Gildor. Was gibt es denn?"

„Naja, so wichtig ist diese Angelegenheit nicht, aber ich wollte Euch wenigstens darüber informieren."

„Um was geht es denn?"

„Diese Elbe, die heute angekommen ist" fing Gildor recht zögerlich an.

„Ja, was ist mit ihr?"

„Sie hat sich anscheinend bei dem Kampf mit den Orks eine Rippe gebrochen. Aber sie lässt sich einfach nicht von mir behandeln."

„Wisst Ihr warum?", hakte Elrond nach.

„Sie sagte wörtlich: An mir wird nicht herumgedrückt, gerichtet oder eingerenkt."

Elrond sah kurz auf und musste sich bei Gildors leidendem Gesichtsausdruck ein Lächeln verkneifen.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Bereitet schon mal alles vor."

Nach einem zustimmenden Nicken verließ der Heiler fast fluchtartig das Zimmer.

Morvin hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen, die nähere Umgebung zu erkunden, als es an ihrer Türe klopfte.

_Wer ist denn das schon wieder?_

Ruckartig öffnete sie die Zimmertür und wollte schon zu diversen Verwünschungen ansetzten, als sie Elrond erblickte.

„Ihr?" brachte sie nur hervor und konnte die Verwunderung nicht ganz verbergen. Schmunzelnd betrachtete der Herr des Hauses die Elbe bevor er etwas sagte.

„Mir wurde zugetragen, dass Ihr Euch eine Rippe gebrochen habt und es vehement ablehnt Euch behandeln zu lassen."

„Es ist nur ein Rippenbruch ..."

„Den man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen sollte", beendete er ihren Satz und trat ein.

Leicht entnervt, dass alle so ein Aufheben wegen einem lächerlichen Rippenbruch machten, verdrehte sie die Augen.

„So wird es auch nicht besser", meinte Elrond, der ihr den Rücken zugedreht hatte.

_Das konnte er nicht sehen_, dachte sie sich und folgte ihm verblüfft ins Zimmer. Neben dem kleinen Tisch blieb sie stehen, auf dem jetzt mehrere Verbände und eine komisch riechende Kräutertinktur standen.

„Welche Seite ist es?"

„Die linke." Morvin hatte aufgegeben ihn davon ab zu bringen.

Vorsichtig tastete er besagte Seite ab und als sie scharf die Luft einzog, hielt er kurz inne.

„Der Bruch ist glatt und es hat sich nichts verschoben."

„Das hätte ich Ihnen auch sagen können", kommentierte sie seine Feststellung.

Tadelnd blickte er sie an. "Ich werde jetzt einen Verband anlegen, der die kommenden Tage regelmäßig gewechselt werden soll."

„Und Ihr meint, dass so ein läppischer Verband bei der Heilung helfen soll. Das heilt auch ohne diesen Verband."

Gildor, der das Spektakel nicht verpassen wollte und daher draußen auf dem Gang stand, sah sie entsetzt an. Gegenüber dem Herrn von Imladris hatte es noch niemand gewagt solch einen Ton anzuschlagen, geschweige denn seine Hilfe auszuschlagen. Da Morvin nicht gerade sehr leise sprach und außerdem die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer offen stand, konnte man die Diskussion fast im ganzen Haus mitverfolgen. Daher war auch Gildor nicht sehr überrascht, als die Zwillinge neben ihm auftauchten.

„Was haben wir verpasst", fragte Elladan den Heiler, um an mehr Informationen zu kommen.

„Sie hat sich eine Rippe gebrochen und schlägt jede Hilfe schneller Heilung aus", antwortete dieser ohne den Blick vom Geschehen abzuwenden. Von Elrohir kam ein leises Kichern, während Elladan die Meinung seines Vaters vertrat.

„Besser ist es, wenn man den Bruch behandelt", meinte dieser und lehnte sich an den Türpfosten.

„In Ordnung. Kein Verband. Aber der Bruch muss auf jeden Fall gestützt werden", erwiderte Elrond und versuchte sie etwas ernster an zu sehen. Was keiner der Anwesenden wusste, war, dass er sich köstlich amüsierte.

„Gildor. Geht und holt das Korsett."

„Oh, das Korsett" echote Elladan. "Das musste ich ganze zwei Wochen tragen und es war wirklich keine angenehme Erfahrung", erzählte dieser den noch Anwesenden.

„Ein Korsett!" Morvin lachte kurz auf. "Das bringt doch auch nichts."

„Ihr wolltet ja keinen läppischen Verband haben", erwiderte Elrond und schmunzelte innerlich.

„Hier ist es", sagte Gildor, der kurz darauf etwas außer Atem das Zimmer betrat.

Als er wieder gehen wollte, hielt Elrond ihn zurück.

„Ihr werdet mir dabei helfen."

Kaum war der Satz gesagt, nahm das Gesicht des Heilers ganz neue Formen an. Er brachte nur ein "Wenn es sein muss" raus und war kurzer Hand mitten im Geschehen.

Schwungvoll schloss Elrond die Tür, was von den Zwillingen mit leisem Protest quittiert wurde.

„Würdet Ihr Euch bitte soweit frei machen, damit Gildor das Korsett anlegen kann."

Murrend gehorchte Morvin und hob das Hemd hoch. Jetzt sah man sogar, an welcher Stelle die Rippe gebrochen war. Ein faustgroßer Bluterguss, der in den verschiedensten blau und lila Tönen schimmerte, war zu sehen.

Elrond ging zum Tisch und holte die Kräutertinktur. Vorsichtig strich er diese über den Bluterguss und deckte diesen dann mit einem kleinen Tuch ab.

„Jetzt das Korsett", sprach er den Heiler an und winkte ihn her.

Die Metallschließen auf der Vorderseite waren schon geöffnet und die Schnürung auf der Rückseite gelockert. Es war ein leichtes der schlanken Elbe das Korsett anzuziehen – wohl wissend, dass der schwierigere Teil noch kommen würde. Mit flinken Fingern schloss Elrond die Schließen und nickte Gildor zu die Schnürung zu korrigieren.

„Zieht nicht zu fest an, sonst verschiebt sich der Bruch", wies er den Heiler an und sah ihm über die Schulter. Nervös nestelte dieser an der Schnürung, die nicht so wollte wie sie sollte. Als er auch noch einen Knoten rein brachte, schob Elrond ihn bei Seite.

_Wenn man nicht immer alles selber macht_, dachte sich der Herr des Hauses und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Gekonnt zog er die Fäden zu Recht und war binnen weniger Minuten fertig.

„In zwei Tagen wird Gildor den Fortschritt der Heilung überprüfen und notfalls die Schnürung korrigieren."

Den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck Gildors ignorierend, verließ Elrond schmunzelnd das Zimmer. Schnellen Schrittes verließ auch Morvin das Zimmer, um nach ihrem Pferd zu sehen. Gwirith, so hatte sie ihre Stute genannt, stand sichtlich entspannt in ihrer Box. Die Stute senkte freudig zur Begrüßung den Kopf und ließ ein kurzes Wiehern hören.

„Na, dir scheint es hier besser zu ergehen als mir." Morvin zog eine Karotte aus ihrer Hosentasche, die sie auf dem Weg zum Stall aus der Küche mitgenommen hatte. Sich einmal umsehend, schlüpfe sie schnell in die Box, um sich auf dem frischen Heu nieder zu lassen.

„Ich werde noch eine Weile bei dir bleiben", flüsterte sie und streichelte Gwiriths Fesseln. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und der kurze Schlaf in der Wanne hatte nicht die Wirkung, die sie gehofft hatte. Langsam wurden ihre Augen schwer, der Kopf senkte sich und wenig später war sie eingeschlafen. Es war schon dunkel, als sie erwachte und sich in ihr Zimmer zurück schlich.

Die Sonne war noch nicht aufgegangen, als Morvin erwachte. Vorsichtig zog sie das Korsett aus, das sie unter dem Bett versteckte, schlüpfte in ihre Hose und Tunika und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

_Ein kurzer Ritt vor dem Frühstück kann nicht schaden_, dachte sie sich und ging auf die Stallungen zu. Gwirith hatte sie schon seit vielen Jahren und beide waren sich so vertraut, dass Morvin auch ohne Sattel und Trense auf ihr reiten konnte. Und so ließ sie beides links liegen und holte ihre Stute aus der Box. Vor dem Stall saß sie auf und überließ es Gwirith einen Weg durch das Tal zu finden.

„Merk dir den Weg gut, sonst sind wir hier verloren", flüsterte sie ihrer Stute noch ins Ohr, bevor diese vom Hof trabte.

Fast alle Bewohner Bruchtals saßen in der großen Halle beim Frühstück, als eine aufgelöste Almil diese betrat und direkt auf Elrond zu lief.

„Sie ist weg", rief sie ohne große Umschweife aus.

„Von wem sprecht Ihr?" fragte Elrond ruhig nach.

„Von dieser sonderbaren Elbe. Sie ist verschwunden. Das Bett ist leer und ihr Pferd fehlt auch im Stall."

„Sie wird schon wieder auftauchen, wenn sie Hunger bekommt", meinte er und wandte sich Lord Celeborn wieder zu, um das unterbrochene Gespräch wieder auf zu nehmen.

Noch etwas verwirrt über das abrupte Ende des Gespräches ging sie wieder zurück an ihre Arbeit. _Wenn er sich keine Sorgen macht, dann brauche ich mir erst recht keine machen_, dachte sie sich und nahm einen Stapel frischer Handtücher mit auf dem Weg nach oben.


	3. Chapter 3

Es wurde Mittag und Morvin war immer noch nicht aufgetaucht. Langsam machte Elrond sich wirklich Sorgen. _Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts geschehen._ Mit diesem Gedanken ging er nach draußen, in der Hoffnung ihr Pferd im Stall vor zu finden.

Auf dem Hof begegnete er Glorfindel, der gerade aus Richtung der Stallungen kam.

„Ist das vermisste Pferd samt Reiterin schon wieder aufgetaucht?" fragte er ihn, doch Glorfindel verneinte.

„Ich werde mich mit ein paar Mann auf die Suche machen."

Elrond bedankte sich und ging wieder zurück ins Haus, um den liegen gebliebenen Papierkram durch zu sehen.

Zusammen mit ein paar Galadhrim machte er sich auf den Weg, diese widerspenstige Elbe zu finden. Nach zwei Stunden, er wusste nicht wo er noch nach ihr suchen sollte, fand er unten am Fluss ihr Pferd. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er das Pferd ohne Sattel und Trense grasen sah. Auf ein Zeichen von ihm stiegen die Galadhrim ab, um in der näheren Umgebung nach ihr zu suchen. Glorfindel näherte sich indessen vorsichtig ihrer Stute.

„Wo ist denn deine Reiterin?" fragte er mehr sich als das Pferd. Doch dieses, so schien es ihm, hob den Kopf und nickte in Richtung des Flusses. Etwas verwirrt über diese Reaktion der Stute ging er in die gezeigte Richtung. Er war schon fast am Ufer angekommen, als er im grünen Gras ein paar Stiefel, ein Hemd und eine Lederhose liegen sah.

Grinsend ging er näher und suchte den Fluss nach ihr ab, doch er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Plötzlich schoss sie aus dem Wasser, packte Glorfindel und zog ihn mit einem Ruck ins Wasser. Überrascht stieß er einen Schrei aus, bevor er kopfüber in die Fluten eintauchte.

Nach Luft schnappend tauchte er wenig später wieder auf und schwamm zurück ans Ufer.

„Na, nass geworden", wurde er von Morvin grinsend empfangen, die bereits Hemd und Hose angezogen am Ufer stand. Die durch den Schrei alarmierten Galadhrim standen wenige Meter entfernt und schmunzelten. Als sie ihm die Hand reichte, um ihm ans Ufer zu helfen, schlug er diese bei Seite. Elegant stieg er aus dem Fluss und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Komplett durchnässt blieb er wenige Zentimeter vor ihr stehen.

„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben", flüsterte er ihr scharf ins Ohr. Nachdem er ihr noch einen düsteren Blick zugeworfen hatte, ging er zu seinem Pferd und saß auf.

Als Glorfindel außer Hör- und Sichtweite war, kam einer der Galadhrim zu ihr herüber.

„Das hättet Ihr besser nicht machen sollen. Glorfindel hält sein Wort", warnte dieser sie, doch sie zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern. Flink hatte sie ihre Stiefel angezogen und ritt kurz darauf mit den verbliebenen Elben zurück.

In Bruchtal angekommen steuerte Morvin die Küche an, um sich etwas zu essen zu holen. Die Köchin sah sie zwar etwas skeptisch an, sagte aber nichts. Bepackt mit diversem Obst und ein paar belegten Broten ging sie auf ihr Zimmer. Dort machte sie es sich auf dem Balkon gemütlich und aß in Ruhe. Kaum das reichliche Mahl beendet, klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Auf ein knappes „Herein" trat ein Elb ein.

„Herr Elrond hat jetzt Zeit. Bitte folgt mir."

Morvin stand auf, holte aus ihrer Satteltasche einen Brief und folgte ihm. Vor dem Arbeitszimmer gab ihr der Elb zu verstehen, hier zu warten und verschwand nach einem vorsichtigen Klopfen im Zimmer.

Kurz darauf wurde die Türe geöffnet und sie wurde hinein geführt. Das Arbeitszimmer war groß und hell. Decken hohe Bücherregale nahmen die komplette linke Wand ein. Gegenüber der Tür, im hinteren Bereich des Zimmers, stand ein großer Schreibtisch aus Holz, der mit verschiedensten elbischen Symbolen verziert war. Hinter besagtem Tisch saß der Herr Bruchtals, vertieft in einen Brief. Er legte das Stück Papier zur Seite und gab ihr ein Zeichen sich zu setzen. Zügig ging sie zu dem ihr zugewiesenen Platz und ließ sich auf dem recht bequemen Stuhl nieder.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Ihr eine Nachricht für mich habt, Morvin", begann er und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ja", pflichtete sie ihm bei. "Am Totenbett meiner Mutter musste ich ihr versprechen diesen speziellen Brief persönlich bei Ihnen abzuliefern." Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung überreichte sie ihm den Brief.

Elrond brach das Wachssiegel und las sich, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, in aller Ruhe den Brief durch. Als er geendet hatte, runzelte er die Stirn und lass ihn abermals.

„Was hat Euch Euere Mutter bezüglich dieses Briefes gesagt?" erkundigte er sich.

„Nichts. Sie erwähnte Euren Namen und ich musste ihr versprechen, dass ich Euch aufsuchen und den Brief überreichen werde."

„Über den Inhalt des Briefes werde ich Euch zu gegebener Zeit informieren. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen."

Morvin stand auf und verließ, nach einer kurzen Verbeugung, das Zimmer. Draußen blieb sie gedankenverloren stehen, zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte schon in ihr Zimmer gehen, als sie Kampflärm hörte.

Neugierig ging sie dem Geräusch nach und fand kurz darauf den Übungsplatz der Garde, auf dem gerade Glorfindel mit einem der Galadhrim kämpfte. Da sie eh nichts Besseres vor hatte, gesellte sie sich zu den anderen Schaulustigen. Der Übungskampf war ausgewogen und man sah, dass sich beide Elben nicht gerade verausgabten. Als sie sich umsah, entdeckte sie auch ein Gruppe Elbinen, die, unterbrochen vom gelegentlichen Kichern, doch recht aufmerksam das Geschehen beobachteten. Doch diese Beobachtungen bezogen sich nicht, wie bei ihr, auf Kampfstil oder Geschicklichkeit der zwei Kontrahenten, sondern eher auf das Aussehen.

Als sie genauer hinsah, bemerkte sie, dass es sich bei dem Galadhrim um denjenigen handelte, der sie am Fluss vor Glorfindel gewarnt hatte. Noch immer den Blick auf die zwei Elben gerichtet, stupste sie den neben ihr stehenden Elb an. "Wer ist der Elb, gegen den Glorfindel kämpft?" fragte sie.

„Haldir o Lorien", war die knappe Antwort des Elben.

Da der Kampf nach einigen Augenblicken immer noch recht ausgewogen war und sie es leid war das Geplänkel – anders konnte sie es nicht nennen – weiter anzusehen, ging sie in ihr Zimmer. Es wurde auch langsam Zeit sich für das Abendessen zu richten. Als sie ihr Zimmer betrat sah sie schon ein Kleid auf dem Bett liegen, dass wohl Almil dort platziert hatte. Daneben lag ein Zettel.

Schnellen Schrittes ging sie hinüber, nahm den Zettel und fing an ihn zu lesen.

Heute Abend wird ein Fest ausgerichtet. Ich habe Euch ein Kleid meiner Tochter bringen lassen, da ich nicht wusste ob Ihr angemessene Kleidung dabei habt. Ihr werdet später abgeholt und ich erwarte Euch vor dem großen Saal.

Elrond

Perplex setzte sie sich auf das Bett, den Brief noch in der Hand haltend, und verdrehte die Augen. Sie ließ sich nach hinten auf das Bett sinken und blieb so liegen, als es wenig später an der Tür klopfte. Kurz darauf wurde diese geöffnet und Almil betrat das Zimmer.

„Ich soll Euch bei den Vorbereitungen behilflich sein."

Morvin nickte und stand auf, um ins Bad zu gehen. Nach 2 Stunden war sie endlich fertig. In ihre Haare hatte Almil hellblaue Seidenbändchen geflochten, die farblich mit dem blau ihrer Augen harmonierte. Das cremefarbene Kleid aus reiner Seide war schlicht und doch elegant und ließ sie nicht – wie befürchtet – blass wirken.

Mit ihrem Werk zufrieden, trat die Elbe einige Schritte zurück.

„Ihr seht bezaubernd aus", rief sie vor Entzücken und überhörte fast das Klopfen an der Türe.

Ungeduldig schob Almil sie vor die Tür und wünschte ihr noch viel Spaß, bevor sie diese schloss, um aufzuräumen. Der angekündigte Elb geleitete sie zu dem besagten Saal, vor dem Herr Elrond schon auf sie zu warten schien.

„Ich kann mit solchen Festivitäten nichts anfangen", raunte sie ihm zu.

„Da müsst Ihr jetzt durch", erwiderte er und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Bevor sie Widersprechen konnte legte er ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und betrat den Saal. Fast alle Anwesenden sahen sie an und Morvin wäre am Liebsten schreiend aus dem Saal gerannt. Elrond brachte sie zu ihrem Platz, der sich – zufällig – zwischen Elrohir und Elladan befand. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass man ein Abendessen so lange ausdehnen kann und war froh, als sie nach 3 Stunden endlich wieder aufstehen konnte. Die Zwillinge hatten sich sichtlich Mühe gegeben, sie in ihre Gespräche mit einzubinden, doch trotzdem wurde ihr der Abend zu lang.

Später gingen einige der Elben noch hinüber in die Halle des Feuers, um dort die begonnenen Gespräche weiter zu vertiefen. Als Morvin aufstand, um sich zurück zu ziehen, hakten sich die Zwillinge bei ihr unter und brachten sie in die Halle des Feuers. Dort steuerten sie auf Glorfindel zu, der eins seiner Abenteuer zum Besten gab.

„Das ist keine so gute Idee", protestierte sie und blieb stehen. Neugierig geworden hakte Elladan nach.

„Und wieso nicht?" fragte er leicht grinsend. Von dem kleinen Missgeschick, wie es Glorfindel nannte, wussten die Zwillinge und sie hatten auch in Erfahrung gebracht, wer der Verursacher war.

„Jetzt tut nicht so als ob Ihr das nicht schon längst wüsstet", bluffte sie und traf ins Schwarze.

Nicht weiter auf dieses Thema eingehend, suchten sie sich einen ruhigen Platz etwas weiter abseits der anderen. Elladan ging einen Krug Wein und Becher organisieren, während Elrohir nach ein paar Weintrauben angelte.

„Wie könnt Ihr jetzt noch was essen?" fragte sie ihn und schüttelte den Kopf.

Kauend zuckte er mit den Schultern und schob sich noch eine Weintraube in den Mund. Er blickte sich noch einmal um, als er seinen Bruder winken sah.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da", meinte er und stand auf, um zu seinem Bruder zu gehen.

Morvin nahm die Gelegenheit, ungesehen in ihr Zimmer zu kommen, wahr, doch sehr weit kam sie nicht. Einen Blick über die Schulter werfend lief sie leichtfüßig weiter und prallte kurz darauf mit jemanden zusammen.

Aus einem Reflex heraus suchte sie nach einem sicheren Halt und fand diesen auch. Doch als sie bemerkte woran sie sich gerade festhielt, machte sie einen Satz nach hinten.

„Ihr wollt schon gehen?" fragte Ihr Gegenüber amüsiert.

„Das Bad heute Nachmittag hat mich anscheinend mehr mitgenommen als gedacht" feixte sie. Ein kurzes Lachen war von dem Galadhrim zu hören.

„Hat er schon sein Versprechen eingelöst?"

„Bis jetzt bin ich ihm recht erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen."

„Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Nachtspaziergang durch Bruchtals Gärten?"

„Gerne."

Er reichte ihr seinen Arm, bei dem sie sich lächelnd einhakte. Die mithrilgleiche Helligkeit eines perfekten Vollmondes erhellte den Garten und so war es ein leichtes dem geschwungenen Pfad zu folgen.

Sie waren schon ein Stück gegangen, als er eine kleine Bank ansteuerte. Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander und betrachteten den Sternenhimmel. Als er kurz ihre Hand berührte, musste sie lächeln.

Sie war wirklich nicht prüde, ihre Mutter meinte sogar, sie wäre zu offenherzig. Recht früh hatte sie ihre ersten Erfahrungen mit dem anderen Geschlecht gemacht und dementsprechend erfahren war sie. Doch das durfte natürlich nicht laut ausgesprochen werden. Sie wusste welche Wirkung sie auf die Männerwelt hat und konnte sich daher die interessantesten und bestaussehendsten aussuchen. Und der Galadhrim neben ihr war ganz nach ihrem Geschmack.

„Es ist schon recht spät und langsam werde sogar ich müde", verkündete sie und stand auf. "Würdet ihr mich noch ein Stück begleiten?"

„Gerne", meinte er nur, stand auf und reicht ihr seinen Arm. Ein Gähnen unterdrückend hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und so schlenderten sie bis zum Haupthaus, in dem sie untergebracht war. Als er Anstalten machte stehen zu bleiben, setzte sie ihr unwiderstehliches Lächeln auf und ging weiter. Etwas verwundert blieb er an Ihrer Seite und begleitete sie bis zu ihrer Zimmertür. Ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend, öffnete sie die Tür und machte einen Schritt hinein. Als er keine Ambitionen machte ihr zu folgen, sondern gerade ansetzen wollte, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden, nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn in ihr Zimmer. Leise schloss sie die Tür und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er hatte sich lässig an die Wand gelehnt und zog sie förmlich mit seinen Blicken aus.

„So etwas macht eine Dame nicht", meinte er mit einem süffisanten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Wer sagt, dass ich eine Dame bin", konterte sie geschickt.

Als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte, legte er seine Hände auf ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich hin. Mit flinken Fingern öffnete sie die Schnürung seiner Tunika und fuhr mit ihren Händen über seine freigelegte durchtrainierte Brust. Ihr Kopf näherte sich seinem Hals und als Ihre Lippen seine Haut berührten kam er ihr ein Stück entgegen. Morvin registrierte dies sofort, zog ihm die Tunika aus und lies sie zu Boden gleiten. Langsam wanderten ihre Lippen tiefer und als sie seine Brustwarzen erreichten, setzte sie ihre Zunge ein. Genüsslich ließ sie ihre Zunge um die erigierte Brustwarze kreisen und entlockte ihm ein leises Stöhnen. Dies wiederholte sie wenig später bei der Zweiten, mit dem gleichen Erfolg.

Die Kontrolle übernehmend presste er sie an die Wand und fing an, ihre Brüste leicht durch das Kleid zu massieren. Diese kleine Berührung machte sie rasend und so drückte sie sich an ihn, während sie ihren Kopf zurück lehnte. Sein Mund wanderte zu ihrem Hals und saugte sich daran fest. Sie würde sicher einen Knutschfleck bekommen, aber es war ihr egal. Ihre Lenden schoben sich von selbst nach vorne und boten seinem harten Schwanz eine Wiege, an die er sich schmiegen konnte. Er schaukelte sanft mit den Hüften und sie konnte ein kurzes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinen Rücken, wo sie ihre Nägel in seinen Rücken presste. Angespornt durch ihre Reaktion, raffte er ihr Kleid nach oben und zog es ihr kurzerhand aus.

Dann nahm er ihre Knospen in den Mund und leckte, saugte und knabberte hingebungsvoll an ihnen. In der Zwischenzeit lies sie ihre Hand tiefer gleiten, um ihn durch seine Hose hindurch massieren zu können. Endlich ließ er seine Hand über ihren Körper wandern. An ihrem Lustzentrum angekommen, rieb er leicht über ihre Perle und fing an, sie mit leichtem Druck zu massieren. Ein lautes Stöhnen kam über ihre Lippen und ihre Hüften folgten seinen kreisenden Bewegungen. Als er auch noch einen Finger in ihr versenkte, konnte sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen und erreichte kurz darauf ihren Höhepunkt.

Sie wäre zusammengebrochen, wenn er sie nicht weiterhin gehalten hätte. Als sie sich etwas erholt hatte, schob sie ihn Richtung Bett. Dort zog sie ihm die Hose aus und warf ihn bestimmend auf die Matratze. Selbstsicher lächelnd setzte sie sich auf seine Oberschenkel und beugte sich über ihn. Ihre Lippen fanden die seinen und kaum hatten sie sich berührt, schob sie ihre Zunge in seinen Mund. Er ließ seine Hände über ihre Oberschenkel, weiter nach oben wandern und als er ihre Hüften erreicht hatte, zog er sie auf seinen Schoß. Als sie ihn zwischen ihren Beinen spürte, fing sie an ihre Hüften kreisen zu lassen. Sein Penis glitt ohne Probleme in ihre Vagina und er stöhnte wegen der Enge, die er vorfand und die ihm zum Limit trieb. Langsam fing sie an sich auf ihm zu bewegen und wurde dann immer schneller. Seine Lippen lösten sich von den ihren und wanderten zu ihrem Ohr. Als er ihre Ohrspitze mit seiner Zunge berührte und auch noch das Knabbern anfing, ging es mit ihr durch. Um nicht laut aufzuschreien biss sie ihn kurzerhand in die Schulter. Wenig später erreichten sie fast gleichzeitig den Höhepunkt. Erschöpft sackte sie auf ihm zusammen und kuschelte sich an ihn. Morvin bekam noch mit, dass er die Bettdecke über beide zog und kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen.

Es war schon hell, als sie erwachte. Schnell stellte sie fest, dass sie alleine im Bett lag und es war ihr auch ganz recht. An die letzte Nacht denkend und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Durch ein heftiges Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertüre, wurde sie aus ihrem Dämmerschlaf gerissen. Kurz darauf ging die Türe auf und Almil kam herein.

„Wie kann man nur so lange im Bett bleiben", schimpfte sie und scheuchte, nachdem sie die Balkontüren zum Lüften geöffnet hatte, Morvin ins Bad.

„Herr Elrond möchte Sie baldmöglichst sprechen", redete sie weiter und machte das Bett.

Angespornt durch Almils letzte Worte, legte sie einen Zahn zu. Wenige Augenblicke später war sie fertig und schon auf dem Weg zu Elronds Arbeitszimmer. Sie wollte schon klopfen, als sie ein "Kommt ruhig rein" hörte.

_Wie macht er das nur_, dachte sie sich und trat ein.

Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, signalisierte er ihr sich zu setzen. Schweigend reichte er ihr den Brief ihrer Mutter und wartete, bis sie ihn gelesen hatte. Mit einem sehr überraschten Gesichtsausdruck lies sie den Brief sinken.

„Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Ihr seid mein Vater?", fragte sie zögernd.


	4. Chapter 4

„Ja", sagte er und machte eine kurze Pause. „Lange habe ich darüber nachgedacht, wie ich es Euch sagen sollte", fuhr er fort.

„Ich begegnete Euerer Mutter Jahre bevor ich mit meiner damaligen Frau den Bund eingegangen bin. Ich war damals in Edhellond einen entfernten Verwandten besuchen, als ich Eure Mutter einen Tag vor meiner Abreise bei einem Händler traf. Wir waren uns auf Anhieb sympathisch und so lud ich sie wenig später zum Essen in meine Unterkunft ein. Mein Verwandter hatte mich damals in einem separaten Flügel seines Hauses untergebracht. Nach dem Abendessen wollte sie noch auf ein Glas Wein bleiben, doch aus dem besagten Glas Wein wurden mehr. So führte das Eine zum Anderen und als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war sie verschwunden. Ich wusste nicht mal ihren Namen und so reiste ich ab. Anscheinend wusste sie recht wohl wer ich war, aber sie hat sich alle die Jahre nie bei mir gemeldet. Erst als ich Euch gesehen habe, musste ich wieder an sie denken. Ihr seht ihr sehr ähnlich."

Morvin saß ruhig auf dem Stuhl, die Hände in ihrem Schoß gefaltet und blickte starr auf die Wand hinter ihm. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie sagen sollte. Lange hatte sie ihre Mutter gefragt, wo und wer ihr Vater sei, doch sie hatte nie eine Antwort gegeben. Der Himmel hat dich geschickt, hatte sie immer gesagt.

Als ihr Tränen in die Augen stiegen, sprang sie auf und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer. Beinahe wäre sie vor der Tür mit Lord Celeborn zusammengestoßen, der ihr verwundert hinterher sah.

Mit fragendem Blick betrat er Elronds Zimmer und schloss die Türe. Geschwind hob er den fallen gelassenen Brief auf und reichte ihn an seinen Schwiegersohn weiter. Dieser stand immer noch hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er hatte überlegt ihr nach dem fluchtartigen Verlassen seines Arbeitszimmers zu folgen, doch die Entscheidung nahm ihm Celeborn ab.

„Du hast es ihr gesagt", sprach dieser ihn an und Elrond nickte. "Lass ihr noch etwas Zeit, bevor du noch mal mit ihr sprichst. Wir wissen nicht, was ihre Mutter ihr bezüglich der Vaterfrage geantwortet hatte. Doch so wie es aussah, hatte sie ihr nichts gesagt."

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich Elrond auf seinen Stuhl nieder und Celeborn nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.

„Hast du Elrohir und Elladan schon gesagt, dass sie eine Halbschwester haben?"

„Nein, noch nicht." Den Satz gerade beendet, klopfte es an der Türe.

„Ich lass Euch mal alleine", meinte Celeborn und ging zur Tür.

„Wir waren es nicht. Egal was die anderen behaupten", legte Elladan los bevor er sich gesetzt hatte. Elrohir pflichtete seinem Bruder nickend bei, während er sich einen Stuhl holte und sich setzte. Etwas verwundert sah er seine beiden Söhne an und schüttelte den Kopf. Darum würde er sich später kümmern.

„Ich muss euch etwas Wichtiges sagen", begann er. „Die Nachricht, die mir Morvin überreicht hatte, war ein Brief ihrer Mutter gewesen. Doch lest selbst." Mit diesen Worten überreicht er seinen Söhnen den Brief und wartete, bis sie ihn gelesen hatten.

Elrohir war der Erste, der aufsah und dazu etwas sagte. „Das heißt, wir haben eine ältere Halbschwester?" Elrond nickte. Auch Elladan sah jetzt auf, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ich finde das gut", meinte er und hätte fast zu lachen angefangen, als er Elronds verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Elrohir pflichtete ihm bei und dem Herr von Bruchtal fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

"Ihr seid also nicht verärgert? Ich meine wegen Euerer Mutter?", hakte er verwundert nach.

"Adar. Wieso sollen wir. Es ist nur schade, dass wir sie nicht früher kennengelernt haben.", sagte Elrohir. Elrond pflichtete ihm bei und lehnte sich gedankenverloren in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass die Zwei es so gut aufnehmen würden. Ja, er war in diesem Augenblick sehr stolz auf seine beiden Söhne. So erwachsen hatten sie sich noch nie benommen. Als er wieder aufsah, waren die beiden schon verschwunden.

Morvin war direkt in ihr Zimmer gelaufen und hatte sich weinend auf das Bett geworfen. _Wie konnte sie mir all die Jahre nichts sagen._ Ihren Kopf im Kissen vergraben fing sie das Schluchzen an. Die Tränen versiegten langsam und die Trauer wich einem anderen Gefühl. Langsam setzte sie sich auf, wischte sich die restlichen Tränen aus dem Gesicht und stand auf.

„Wie konnte sie nur. All die Jahre hat sie mir vorgehalten ich wäre zu offenherzig und jetzt erfahre ich, dass sie auch nicht besser war als ich. Sie hatte mit einem Wildfremden geschlafen. Deswegen hat sie es mir nicht gesagt. Sie hätte es sich selber eingestehen müssen, dass sie nicht sehr viel besser ist als ich. Regt sich darüber auf, dass ich mir nehme was ich will und hat es selbst auch getan. Ich könnte sie ..." Aufgebracht lief sie im Zimmer auf und ab und führte weiterhin Selbstgespräche.

Wütend ging sie zur Tür, riss diese auf, so dass diese gegen die Wand knallte und rannte schnellen Schrittes nach unten. Sie nahm die Zwillinge gar nicht war, die auf dem Weg zu ihr waren und ließ sie links liegen. Auf dem Hof stieß sie einen Pfiff aus und sie hatte den Stall noch nicht erreicht, da kam ihr auch schon ihre Stute entgegen. Sie schwang sich auf ihren Rücken und ohne etwas zu sagen, lief diese los. Elladan und Elrohir, die ihr gefolgt waren, sahen sie nur noch durch das Tor reiten.

„Sieht nicht so aus, als wäre sie sehr erfreut über diese Nachricht", meinte Elladan und wandte sich den Stallungen zu. Sein Bruder folgte ihm wortlos und wenige Augenblicke später ritten beide Morvin hinter her.

Es war ganz gut, dass ihnen Glorfindel recht früh gezeigt hatte, wie man Spuren liest und sie aus dieser Übung ein regelmäßiges Spiel machten. So war es ein leichtes ihr zu folgen, ohne erst großartig nach ihr suchen zu müssen. Sie fanden sie unten am Bruinen, wo sie zusammen gekauert am Ufer saß und Steine in den Fluss warf.

Lautlos stiegen beide ab und gingen zu ihr hinüber. Elladan blieb etwas abseits stehen und überließ es seinem Bruder mit ihr zu reden. Elrohir hatte da etwas mehr Feingefühl bei solchen Dingen als er. Morvin bemerkte ihn erst, als er sich neben sie gekniet und ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken gelegt hatte. Erschrocken sah sie ihn an. Als sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten, nahm er sie ihn den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten. Elladan war mittlerweile zu den beiden gegangen und ging hinter ihr in die Knie. Vorsichtig sie nicht zu erschrecken, nahm auch er sie in den Arm.

Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder und als sie aufsah, bemerkte sie auch Elladan.

„Seid Ihr nicht böse auf mich, weil ich ..." setzte sie an.

„Nein. Du kannst gar nichts dafür", unterbrach sie Elrohir.

„Und wir freuen uns riesig, jetzt eine ältere Schwester zu haben." meinte Elladan und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

„Danke", sagte sie und brachte sogar ein Lächeln zustande. Eine Weile blieben sie noch sitzen und lauschten der Geschichte, die Elrond Morvin erzählt hatte.

„Das hätte ich Vater gar nicht zugetraut.", meinte Elladan und Elrohir pflichtete ihm bei. Langsam standen sie auf und machten sich auf den Weg zurück.

Elrond stand am Fenster seines Arbeitszimmers und grübelte, ob er zu ihr gehen sollte und was er ihr überhaupt sagen konnte. Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht, als er seine beiden Söhne zusammen mit Morvin auf den Hof reiten sah. Alle Drei waren anscheinend besserer Laune und so konnte er sich getrost wieder seinen anderen Aufgaben widmen. Doch später, wenn er wieder etwas mehr Zeit hatte, wollte er noch mal mit ihr reden.

Nach dem Abendessen, als die anderen in die Halle des Feuers gingen, hakte sich Elrond bei Morvin unter und machte mit ihr einen kleinen Spaziergang. Auf einer kleinen Bank setzen sie sich und während er noch nach den richtigen Worten suchte, nahm er ihre Hand.

„Was ich dir noch sagen wollte", begann er und fuhr nach einer kleinen Pause fort. „Es ist schade, dass deine Mutter sich nicht eher bei mir gemeldet hat. Wir hätten bestimmt eine passende Lösung gefunden. Vielleicht war es auch besser so – wir wissen es nicht. Aber wie ich sehe, bist du auch so zu einer jungen Dame herangewachsen, die sich auch zu wehren weiß." Er lächelte kurz und musste an die kleine Diskussion bezüglich der gebrochenen Rippe denken. „Du kannst so lange hier bleiben wie du willst. Elrohir und Elladan hast du ja schon kennengelernt und sie sind recht erfreut eine ältere Schwester zu haben. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du dich hier einleben kannst und wenn du etwas brauchen solltest, dann sag es ruhig." Erleichtert über die Worte Elronds umarmte sie ihn, bevor Beide aufstanden und zurück zu den anderen gingen.

Kaum in der Halle des Feuers angekommen gesellten sich die Zwillinge zu ihnen. Es wurde viel gelacht und auch etwas getrunken und als es schon langsam spät wurde, ging Morvin in ihr Zimmer. Als sie im Bett lag, dachte sie über die Worte Elronds nach. Wollte sie hierbleiben? Warum nicht. Die restlichen Sachen aus dem Haus ihrer Mutter konnte sie auch später noch holen. Lächelnd stand sie wieder auf, nahm sich einen Becher mit frischem Wasser und ging nach draußen auf den Balkon.

Sie saß auf dem Geländer ihres Balkons und blickte in die Dunkelheit, als es an der Tür klopfte. Verwundert über so späten Besuch ging sie zur Tür und öffnete diese. Als sie ihn auf dem Gang stehen sah, hob sie fragend eine Augenbraue. Bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, schob er sie ins Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zog er sie zu sich hin und küsste sie. Morvin wollte schon etwas sagen, nachdem sich seine Lippen sich von den ihren gelöst hatten, doch er legte einen Finger auf ihren Mund.

„Nicht reden", raunte er ihr ins Ohr und fing an die Konturen selbigen mit der Zunge nach zu fahren. An der Spitze angekommen biss er leicht hinein und entlockte ihr ein leises Seufzen. Seine Hände auf ihren Hüften hob er sie hoch und trug sie zum Bett. Vorsichtig setzte er sie dort ab, bevor er sein Hemd auszog und sich zu ihr legte.

Fordernder küsste er sie und seine Hand wanderte unter ihr dünnes Nachtgewand, welches er ihr kurz darauf auszog. Ihren Körper mit Küssen bedeckend, angefangen bei ihrem Schlüsselbein, über ihre festen Brüste, wanderte er weiter hinunter zu ihrem Bauch. An ihrem Venushügel angekommen, ließ er seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen gleiten und fing an, ihre Perle sanft zu massieren. Lustvoll stöhnte sie auf. Ihre linke Hand krallte sich in seinen Arm, der ruhig auf ihrer Bauchdecke lag, während sich die rechte am Kopfteil des Bettes festhielt. Als er kurz aufhörte war ein Murren von ihr zu hören, was ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht zauberte. Langsam ließ er, auf den Weg nach oben, seine Zunge über ihre Körper streichen. Das letzte Stück zog sie ihn nach oben und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte. Er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit seiner Hose entledigt und drang kurz darauf in sie ein. Immer tiefer und härter wurden seine Stöße, bis beide nach einem gemeinsamen Orgasmus auf dem Bett zusammenbrachen. Begierig leckte er ihr die Schweißperlen von der Haut und als ihr Atem ruhiger wurde, wusste er, dass sie eingeschlafen war. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er ihr ins Land der Träume folgte.

Es war schon hell, als Morvin erwachte. Auf ein Geräusch hin drehte sie sich im Bett um und sah ihn, wie er sich gerade anzog.

„Ich wollte Euch nicht wecken", meinte er mit einem Lächeln. Anstatt ihm zu antworten, stand sie auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. Ihre Hände um seinen Hals gelegt, küsste sie ihn. In diesem Moment war ein Klopfen zu hören und kurz darauf wurde die Tür geöffnet. Ein fröhliches "Guten Morgen" trällernd kam Almil ins Zimmer. Ruckartig blieb sie stehen, als sie sah, dass Morvin nackt und nicht alleine war. Feuerrot wurde ihr Gesicht und kurz darauf war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„Das war wohl zu viel für sie", meinte Morvin grinsend und ging Richtung Bad.

Gewaschen und fertig angezogen, trat Morvin auf den Flur. Auf der Treppe nach unten begegnete ihr niemand und auch im Rest des Hauses war es ruhig. _Umso besser_, dachte sie sich und ging in die Küche ein verspätetes Frühstück zu sich zu nehmen. Satt und zufrieden ging sie nach draußen, um ihre Brüder zu suchen. Auf dem Trainingsplatz fand sie nur Glorfindel. Kaum hatte sie ihn gesehen, blieb sie ruckartig stehen und versuchte ungesehen wieder zu verschwinden.

„Nicht so schnell", hörte sie ihn rufen. Sich selbst verfluchend ging sie langsam zu ihm hinüber. Einige Meter entfernt blieb sie stehen und lächelte ihn unwissend an.

„Was ist?" fragte sie scheinheilig.

„Jetzt tut bloß nicht so unschuldig. Ihr wisst genau was los ist", donnerte er und warf ihr ein Schwert zu. Mit Leichtigkeit fing sie es auf und wog es in ihrer Hand ab. Er winkte sie näher heran und bevor sie richtig stand, machte er den ersten Angriff. Über ihre Schnelligkeit staunte er, doch so rasch lies er sich nicht beeindrucken. Immer schneller wurden seine Schläge und trotzdem schaffte sie es, diese zu parieren. Als sie mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand, war sie es Leid weiter nach seiner Pfeife zu tanzen und so drehte sie den Spieß um. Mit flottem Tempo hagelten ihre Schwertschläge auf ihn ein und er hatte Mühe sie alle abzuwehren. Beide gaben sich nichts und so war nach einer Stunde der Übungskampf immer noch nicht entschieden.

Jemand rief nach ihr. Kurzzeitig abgelenkt wollte sie noch Glorfindels Schwerthieb ausweichen, doch sie schaffte es nicht mehr rechtzeitig. Sie spürte den harten Schlag auf ihrer gebrochenen Rippe und mit einem kurzen Aufschrei ging sie bewusstlos zu Boden. Stolz über seinen ersten Treffer, blieb er stehen, doch als sie nicht mehr aufstand, ging er neben ihr in die Knie. Ein roter Fleck, der sich stetig ausbreitete, war auf ihrer linken Seite zu sehen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er die Zwillinge auf sich zulaufen.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte Elladan und als er sah, dass sie blutete, hob er sie flink auf.

„Ich bringe sie zu Vater", sagte dieser knapp und lief schon Richtung Haupthaus.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Glorfindel verwundert nach.

„Sie hat sich bei dem Kampf vor wenigen Tagen eine Rippe gebrochen", fuhr Elrohir ihn an und folgte seinem Bruder.

Laut fluchend schleuderte er das Schwert in die nächste Ecke und lief beiden nach. Als er Elrohir eingeholt hatte, versuchte er es ihm zu erklären, doch dieser ließ ihn einfach stehen. Vor der Tür zu den Zimmern der Heilung, prallte Elrohir beinahe mit seinem Bruder zusammen, der gerade die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„Was hat er gesagt?"

„Nichts", antwortete dieser und fing an auf und ab zu laufen.

„Wir sollten uns etwas ablenken", meinte sein Bruder und nahm seinen Arm. Auf dem Weg nach draußen trafen sie Erestor.

„Was ist mit Euch los?" sprach er die Zwillinge an, die ihm geknickt entgegen kamen.

„Wir haben Morvin gerade zu Vater gebracht. Glorfindel hatte sie zu einem Übungskampf gefordert und dabei die gebrochene Rippe getroffen", erzählte Elrohir.

„Was hat Elrond gesagt?"

„Er hat nichts gesagt."

„Oh."

Mit hängenden Köpfen gingen die beiden in Richtung der Gärten. Sie wussten, dass sie nichts machen konnten, damit es ihrer Schwester besser ging.

Wenige Meter entfernt stand der Galadhrim und hatte alles mit angehört. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zu den Zimmern der Heilung, um mehr zu erfahren. Als er vor der Tür stand, wusste er nicht so recht was er machen sollte und so setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl um zu warten. Eine Stunde später ging die Türe auf und der Herr Bruchtals kam heraus. Als er die Tür hörte, war er aufgestanden und stand nun wartend vor Elrond. Dieser hob fragend die Augenbraue als er den Galadhrim sah.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte dieser nach einer knappen Verbeugung. Einen Augenblick stockte Elrond, doch schnell hatte er sich wieder gefasst.

„Ihr geht es den Umständen entsprechend." und nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort. "Wisst Ihr wie das passieren konnte?"

„Es war meine Schuld", hörten sie eine Stimme hinter sich und beide drehten sich um.

Vor ihnen stand Glorfindel, den Blick schuldbewusst gesenkt. "Ich wollte mich für das Bad im Bruinen revanchieren und hab sie zu einem Zweikampf herausgefordert."

„Bist du noch ganz bei Trost! Sie hat eine gebrochene Rippe und du forderst sie zum Kampf heraus!" fuhr ihn Elrond an und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„Woher sollte ich wissen, dass sie sich eine Rippe gebrochen hat?" verteidigte er sich etwas lauter.

Die Hand abwehrend erhoben, ließ er Glorfindel stehen und ging zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer. Der Galadhrim, dem dieses Zusammentreffen etwas unangenehm war, verließ schnellen Schrittes das Haus. Zurück blieb ein zerknirschter Elb, der nicht so recht wusste, warum sich sein Freund so sehr über das kleine Missgeschick aufregte.

In seinem Arbeitszimmer erwarteten ihn seine beiden Söhne und Lord Celeborn. Alle drei standen erwartungsvoll auf, als er das Zimmer betrat. Keiner sagte etwas, bis Elrond sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch gesetzt und tief durch geatmet hatte.

„Der Schwerthieb hat die gebrochene Rippe getroffen, das Bruchstück verschoben und durch die Haut gedrückt. Wir mussten den Bruch wieder richten und haben ihn gleich mit einem festen Verband fixiert. Vorerst bleibt sie hier und unter ständiger Beobachtung, bis sich ihr Zustand bessert."

„Das heißt, sie wird wieder gesund?" fragte Elrohir nach.

„Ja, sie wird es überleben" antwortete er. "Aber heute noch keine Besuche", fügte er hinzu, bevor die beiden verschwunden waren.

„Sie werden sich eh nicht daran halten", meinte Celeborn lächelnd.

„Ich weiß, aber einen Versuch ist es wert."

„Hat sie sich wegen gestern wieder beruhigt?"

„Ja. Elrohir und Elladan haben mit ihr gesprochen. Ich bin froh, dass alle es so gut aufgenommen haben."

Elrond schmunzelte und schüttelte kurz den Kopf.

„Was ist?" fragte Celeborn neugierig.

„Sie hat anscheinend auch schon einen Verehrer", antwortete er grinsend.

„Wer ist es?"

„Einer deiner Galadhrim."

„Dann kann ich mir vorstellen, wer es ist", deutete Celeborn mit einem Lächeln an.

Das Verbot ihres Vaters missachtend, gingen die Zwillinge Morvin besuchen. So leise wie möglich öffnete Elrohir die Tür und sah sich um.

„Keiner da", meinte er und so schlichen beide ins Zimmer. Weiter hinten im Zimmer lag sie schlafend im Bett - die Augen geschlossen. Beide ließen sich links und recht auf der Bettkante nieder. Elrohir nahm ihre Hand, während Elladan ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. Unter dem dünnen Leinenhemd konnte man einen dicken Verband erkennen.

„Du musst wieder auf die Beine kommen. Ja?" sprach Elrohir sie an, wohl wissend, dass sie ihn nicht antworten würde. Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich weiter hinten eine Tür. Schnell und leise standen die beiden auf und verließen fluchtartig das Zimmer. Draußen wurden sie schon von ihrem Vater und Celeborn erwartet.

Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, betraten die beiden das Zimmer und ließen die Zwillinge draußen stehen. Etwas verwundert sahen sich die Zwillinge an.

Die Tage flogen nur so dahin und Morvin ging es langsam aber sicher besser. Mittlerweile durfte sie wieder ihr Zimmer beziehen, hatte aber strickte Bettruhe von Elrond verordnet bekommen. Starr an die Decke blickend lag sie in ihrem Bett und dachte nach. Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie hier aufgewachsen wäre? Wahrscheinlich hätte sie dann die einen oder anderen Abenteuer nicht erlebt. Ja, sie war schon weit herum gekommen in Mittelerde und kannte dementsprechend viele Leute – Menschen wie auch Elben. Eigentlich war sie mit dem Verlauf ihres Lebens zufrieden – es hätte etwas angenehmer sein können. Und wer weiß, vielleicht wäre sie dann heute eine andere. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich auf die rechte Seite und versuchte noch etwas zu schlafen.

Die Sonne war seit ein paar Stunden untergegangen, doch sie konnte immer noch nicht schlafen. Langsam stand sie auf und lief in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Nach der dritten Runde blieb sie vor der Türe stehen. Jetzt hatte sie Lust auf etwas Fruchtiges. So leise wie möglich schlich sie hinunter in die Küche und machte sich auf die Suche. Endlich das Passende gefunden, ging sie wieder nach oben. Nach dem kleinen Mitternachtsimbiss schlief sie endlich ein.

Am nächsten Tag – es war schon fast Mittag – kam Elrond nach seiner Tochter sehen. Mit geübtem Blick untersuchte er sie und als er sichtlich zufrieden war, durfte sie endlich aufstehen.

„Es ist wieder alles in Ordnung", meinte er.

„Darf ich jetzt wieder aufstehen, auf Pferden reiten und andere Sachen machen?" fragte sie ihn lächelnd.

Anstatt zu antworten nickte er nur. Fix war sie aus dem Bett gesprungen, umarmte ihn kurz bevor sie im Bad verschwand.

„Endlich wieder baden", hörte er noch, bevor er das Zimmer mit einem Lächeln verließ.

Geschwind zog sie sich an und nach einem kurzen Blick, ob die Luft rein war, verließ sie ihr Zimmer. Schnellen Schrittes hielt sie auf den Stall zu. Dort legte sie Gwirith nur die Trense an und schwang sich auf ihren Rücken. Ihr Weg führte sie hinunter zum Bruinen, wo sie ausgiebig baden wollte.

Kaum angekommen, schlüpfte sie aus ihren Kleidern und nur mit einem kurzen Hemd bekleidet sprang sie hinein.

„Da hatte wohl jemand die gleiche Idee wie ich", hörte sie eine Stimme hinter sich, als sie wieder auftauchte.

Als sie sich umdrehte sah sie Glorfindel auf sich zukommen, der sich schon seines Hemdes entledigt hatte und gerade dabei war, seine Hose auszuziehen. Normalerweise hätte sie weiter zugesehen, aber sie hatte gelernt, dass es sich hier nicht für deine Dame ziemte. Mit einem Grinsen drehte sie sich um und schwamm eine Runde. Ein leises „Platsch" war zu hören und kurz darauf wurde sie unter Wasser gezogen. Wieder an der Wasseroberfläche sah sie sich um, doch von ihm war nichts mehr zu sehen. Wenig später tauchte er hinter ihr auf.

„Ich hab eine kleine Überraschung für Euch. Als Entschädigung", meinte er und schob sie langsam den Bruinen hinauf.

„Entschädigung" echote sie nur und lachte kurz auf. Er hielt direkt auf die Steinwand zu und tauchte kurz vorher unter. Etwas verwundert wartete sie, doch als er nicht mehr auftauchte, folgte sie ihm.

Ein ganzes Stück vor ihr sah sie ihn, wie er ihr zuwinkte und weiter schwamm. Er schwamm durch eine kleine Öffnung in der Steinwand und war verschwunden.

Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie auftauchte und sich umsah. Die Höhle schien natürlicher Art zu sein und überall in der Wand und in der Decke waren kleine Leuchtsteine eingelassen, die die Höhle ein schummriges Licht tauchten. Es war nicht die erste Unterwasserhöhle, die sie sah, doch diese hier war anders. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen saß er auf einer Kante, ließ die Beine im Wasser baumeln und beobachtete sie gespannt.

„Es ist wahnsinnig schön hier. Wieso zeigt Ihr mir das?" fragte sie und nahm auf der Kante neben ihm Platz.

„Wie ich schon sagte, als kleine Entschuldigung. Wenn ich etwas Ruhe brauche, dann komme ich hier her."

„Gibt es nur diesen einen Zugang?" fragte sie, nachdem sie sich abermals umgesehen hatte.

„Ja, nur diesen einen, aber es gibt noch einen schönen Platz an der Sonne." antwortete er. Eine Hand reichend half er ihr hoch und führte sie weiter in die Höhle hinein Dort gab es einen kleinen Mauervorsprung, hinter dem ein Weg langsam aber stetig nach oben führte. Nach wenigen Minuten wurde es heller und kurz darauf hatte man den Ausgang erreicht. Von dort oben konnte man den Blick über Bruchtal schweifen lassen. Fasziniert von diesem wunderbaren Ausblick, machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne. Die jäh abfallende Kante hatte sie nicht gesehen und wäre beinahe hinunter gestürzt, wenn er sie nicht zurück gezogen hätte. Mit weichen Knien hielt sie sich an ihm fest und versuchte sich von den Schrecken zu erholen.

„Hier oben sollte man etwas vorsichtiger sein." meinte er nur und führt sie noch ein kleines Stück weiter nach oben. Jetzt standen sie auf einer kleinen Plattform, auf der man es sich gemütlich machen und ein Sonnenbad nehmen konnte. Langsam ließ sie sich nieder und blickte in die Ferne, während Glorfindel neben ihr Platz nahm, sich zurück lehnte und die Wolken betrachtete. Wenig später lehnte auch sie sich zurück - sein Arm war ihr Kissen. Lange lagen sie da, beobachteten die wenigen Wolken, die über den Himmel zogen und unterhielten sich über dies und jenes.

„Ihr dürft niemanden von diesem Ort erzählen. Nicht ein mal den Zwillingen", sagte er plötzlich sehr ernst. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und nickte.

„Versprochen." Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder hinunter und machten sich auf den Weg zurück nach Bruchtal.


End file.
